Reversed
by Im-Not-Good-Im-Better
Summary: *After LYKY* Cammie tails Zach in DC, and her school goes to his. How will they clash if their roles were switched?
1. DC

We're in DC? Why? According to the card our teacher left us, we have to be at the ruby slipper exhibit by four without any tails. Easy. I'm going to stay with Grant; he's my best friend.

There was another school here, The Gallagher Academy. I bet their school isn't for spies, like mine. Gallagher is an all girls school while Blackthorne is all boys. Grant and I were resting from losing tails. We were on a bench, so we decided to check out some girls.

We saw two Gallagher girls walking past us. Grant was drooling over the one with a dark complexion who twirled. Believe me, she was very pretty, but my eyes were stuck on the one with light brown hair and blue eyes. I don't know why, but there's something about her. Grant's girl looked over to us with a pleading look, and mine shook her head and kept walking. We stayed on the bench for a few more minutes then left toward the exhibit. We only went through a couple of counter surveillance moves. I was sure no one was behind us.

After a couple minutes, I turned to say something to Grant, but he was gone. How did I lose Grant? Oh well. Let's get this mission over with.

Being my cocky self, I didn't bother checking for any more tails. I walked up to the exhibit with a smirk on my face. My smirk disappeared when I was face to face with Joseph Solomon. What's he doing here?

"You're four seconds late," Mr. Solomon said as if he were my teacher, which he's not.

"I'm alone, aren't I?" I said, my smirk returning.

"Are you?" My smirk faltered. What did he mean? The blue-eyed Gallagher girl I saw earlier came from the shadows and stood proudly next to Mr. Solomon. "Have you met my goddaughter? Zach this is Cammie. Your tail." My mouth was gaped.

She smiled sweetly. "Hey Blackthorne Boy." I blinked. She shouldn't know about Blackthorne!

"Gallagher Girl."

"Okay, Cammie, gather the others and go to the van. Zach, go get in the helicopter," Mr. Solomon said.

"Bye, Joe. Bye, Zach," she said as she walked away. _She_ _was tailing?_ _I feel so stupid!_

"Don't get too down, Zach. She's one of the best spies I know." _Why doesn't that make me feel better?_

I walked back to the helicopter. I was the last one there, because I was walking so slowly, but I didn't care. I got beat by a girl. Badly.

I didn't want anyone to bother me. Everyone was asking me questions. I gave them small answers

"Did you get there in time?"

"No."

"Were you tailed?"

"Yes."

"By who?"

"A girl."

"Who was she?"

"I don't know."

"Was she hot?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the whispers. Yes, even guys gossip (not as bad as girls though). When we got back, it was time for dinner. I just wanted to eat, then retreat back to my room. I didn't expect that to happen…


	2. The Arrival

I didn't expect the doors to the Dining Hall to fly open and eight girls come stalk their way through like they just crashed a party. Maybe they had. Whispers roared through the Hall.

These were _girls._ We don't even have female teachers here!

Behind them was a women and Mr. Solomon. The women had a striking resemblance to Cammie. Her hair was darker and her eyes were green, but you could tell. Why does she look familiar?

Dr. Steve went to the podium and cleared his throat. "Excellent! Our guests have arrived!" Guests? I don't remember _inviting_ these girls into the mansion in which I live. Especially _that_ one. "Boys, these are the girls of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. A few of you may have met them already," he gestured to the sophomore table, to us. "I would like to introduce Headmistress Morgan." Morgan._ Morgan._ Oh my God. Not her. It can't be _her,_ right?

"Thank you Dr. Sanders-" she started.

"Please call me Dr. Steve."

"Dr. Steve," she nodded. "I would like to thank you boys for allowing my girls to stay in the protected walls of your school." Bull shit. "And I'm going to allow them to introduce themselves to you." Really? They waltz into my school and get to drone about themselves for an hour?

A bold girl made her way to the podium, and I swear she was staring right at me. "I'm Tina Walters and I'm-"

"An attention hog who is all about spreading rumors. Move it, Walters," Grant's girl said pushing her way to the podium. Tina scoffed but reluctantly stood at the end of the stage. "I'm Rebecca Baxter, but if you call me that," she said with a sweet American accent. "You'll be in more trouble you can think of," she said with a brutal English accent. Grant nudged me, but didn't take his eyes off her.

"Um… Hi… I'm Elizabeth Sutton, but you can call me Liz," a nervous, petite blonde girl said.

"Let me help her out," the senator's daughter came up to the podium, keeping Liz at her side. "Liz is smart, sweet and _any_ of you little devils would be lucky to be able to hang out with her." Liz took her place at the end of the stage and started talking to Rebecca. "I'm Macey," she said and quickly joined in their conversation, leaving Tina out. Tina was staring at me, trying to look flirty. I don't like it.

I zoned out until the last girl. Cammie. I don't want her here. I don't like her. She is the evil one…

"Hi. I'm Cammie Morgan," she started with a sweet smile. Her smile is beautiful and her eyes are really-Wait! Did she say M-Morgan? Daughter of the headmistress? It can't be them. It can't be!

While I was having my mental breakdown, there was a roaring applause, whistles and wolf howls echoing through the hall. Solomon didn't look too happy. Cammie kept her smile up, but seemed a little uncomfortable with the attention. She glanced at Rebecca, Liz, and Macey then back at us. She gave a small wave and stepped off the stage. Rebecca patted her back and Macey was saying something to her.

Dr. Steve was back at the podium while the noise died down. He cleared his throat. "Okay. Excellent. Now, the girls will be staying in the West corridor and attending your classes. Mr. Solomon will also be joining us with this exchange."

Mr. Solomon came up to the podium and said, "I just want to say-" He was stopped by Cammie running up to him and whispering something in his ear. She backed up to look at his face, and he nodded. "Have a nice six weeks." He backed away from the podium and led the girls out: the foursome wrapped tightly in a conversation that I wish I knew what was about, Tina staring at me like a stalker while Eva talked to her, and two other girls I didn't even care what they were doing.

I watched them out. Grant elbowed my ribs.

"Dude! This is going to be the best six weeks of my life! What about you, man?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess," I told him.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, let's go through the list of girls here. Three of them are extremely boring. Rebecca is your property. Liz is more of a Jonas girl. Macey is… Macey. Tina is a stalker. And I don't like Cammie." But I feel attached to her. Not like I would tell Grant that.

"You think Liz would like me?" Jonas asked hopefully.

"No doubt, man."

"Zach, what's wrong with Cammie? She's the hottest one here!" Grant asked.

"She's alright," I said, keeping my cover.

"Alright?" Sam asked from across the table. "The girl is smoking!"

"Shut up, Sam!" I growled. I don't know why that bothered me, but it did. _Stick with your cover. You hate Cammie. You hate her very very much._ I stood from my seat. "I'm going to our room."

I could hear Sam grumble as I walked away. "What's his problem?"

I wish I knew. I really do.


	3. Unspoken Secrets

**Charper**** – To help your sleep (and because I've been writing all day) I will update(:**

**I've been in this writing act all day! I've written 6 chapters today…. And I'm writing more and starting new stories! I literally have a list of story ideas.**

I've been motionless on my bed for half an hour. Where are Jonas and Grant? It doesn't take that long to eat and leave. Frustrated, I lifted myself up and left down the hall in search of my best friends.

After wandering the halls for fifteen minutes, I gave up. They're probably just harassing some girl. Hate those girls…

I opened up my favorite secret passage. I don't know why I like it. I just do. I heard footsteps, besides my own. I stopped as soon as they did. Someone's in here. Nobody is supposed to know about _this_ passage way. Slowly and silently, I moved forward. When I got to the end I couldn't see anyone there. I stood up straight and surveyed the room. Everything looked unchanged.

Until I heard feet shuffle. My breathing hitched. "Who's there?"

"Zach?" a feminine voice asked.

"Who's there?" I repeated.

"Zach, it's me. Cammie," she said walking out of the shadows. I didn't even see her. Talk about a pavement artist.

"What are you doing in here?" My voice was a little harsher than I intended, but it got the point across.

"I always went through secret passage ways at Gallagher when I needed to think."

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"A lot of things: the mission earlier, some… things from last semester, my parents." It took all I could not to cringe when she said parents. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here to think." I smirked and watched her roll her eyes at me.

"What do you think about?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Gallagher Girl." I smirked again.

"Shut up and tell me." She stepped a little closer.

"My mom. My past. What I used to do and what I do now."

"Well, our lives suck." I laughed.

"High five to our sucky lives." She laughed along with me and hit her palm on mine. _What are you doing! Zachary Goode you hate Cammie and I forbid you from enjoying her company!_ I'm losing against myself, but I don't know which side is winning.

"I'm going to go to my room, where, hopefully, my life feels less sucky and Grant stopped making out with my best friend," Cammie said before walking past me toward the beginning of the passage.

That can't be her. _Morgans. Morgans! What were their first names?_

"_Mom, where's daddy?" the girl my age asked._

_The woman seemed at a loss for words. She looked down at the little girl, her daughter. Bent down and told her, "He's gone." They hugged, and cried. Why am I watching what my mother has caused? Why'd she have to get rid of Matthew Morgan in the first place? I don't know if he's captured somewhere or dead. Looking at his family, I kind of preferred the first one._

_I wish I knew their names. I wish I could apologize. I wish the Circle of Cavan didn't exist. I wish my mother wasn't running it._

_Another man came to them. Joseph Solomon. Matt's best friend. I've been watching them for a long time. They were good. They were trying to bring down the Circle. Joe brought the women to her feet and picked up the little girl. He took them to their couch. They were calming down._

_I couldn't watch anymore. I'm only eight. I left their tree and fled their lawn. Stupid Morgans. Why do they have to be so sad? Tears stung my eyes. I punched my bedroom wall in anger. A huge hole was in the drywall. I'm almost crying and it's for people I don't know, people I shouldn't care about. But I do, and I can't stop their suffering._

_I swear, I'll make this right one day._

Holy shit. I think it's them.


	4. Welcome to the World of Jealousy

Mr. Howards droned on and on about shit I wasn't listening to (didn't care much for it either). All I could think about was Cammie and how she was in my school. _My_ school. I might have seemed fine last night, but I'm still _majorly_ pissed at her.

Mr. Solomon barged through the door (though not a sound was made) with three girls following closely behind him. There was Liz, looking as innocent as could be. Grant's girlfriend walked proudly behind her. She looked at each one of us, plotting and scheming. Her eyes stopped at mine, and a mischeivious smile spread over her face. _Not a good sign._ Then I saw why. Cammie. _Damn it. Why _this_ class? Why not a class I pay attention to?_

She _ever so subtly_ (meaning she almost pushed her over) elbowed Cammie and gave a slight nod in my direction. I was facing the board, so it wasn't obvious I was watching them. (Did that sound stalkerish to _you_?) Cam rolled her eyes then gave a nod to Grant. Bex turned a slight pink color, and Cammie smirked. _My_ smirk! This chick is crossing the line.

It took a minute for Mr. Howards to notice Solomon & Co. I think his skills are going. "Good morning, Solomon. Ladies," he said. The girls gave a small curtsy. A few guys snickered, but stopped as Cam and Bex glared. They glared so hard, I thought the kids in the front row would explode. "What can we do for you?" He gestured to the class.

"These ladies will be joining this class. Girls," Solomon tirned to the girls expectantly. Only Cammie knew what to do (shocker). She started to walk, but Mr. Solomon held her back and whispered something in her ear. Her smirk grew larger. She nodded and moved down an aisle of desks a few to my right. She sat in an empty desk, turned to her left and gave Ryan Klark a smile. _I don't care . . . _Except that I'm dying to know why she sat by _him. _I know_ he_ loves that she sat by him, any Blackthorne Boy would. _Except you! Remember that!_ a voice in my head kept screaming at me. I couldn't listen. I studied her. I didn't notice Bex sitting by Grant or Liz sitting by Jonas. I noticed her talking to Ryan. Laughing-I noticed that, too. I also caught the amused face Mr. Solomon wore as he looked at me looking at her. _He knows. . ._


	5. Dance Class

Class droned on, and I knew barely anyone was paying attention. Even _Jonas_ was passing notes to Liz. When class finally ended, I made sure I was aware of what Cammie was doing. _She is such a flirt!_ I thought as she passed me, laughing at something Ryan said. _I don't care. I don't care! I DON'T CARE! _I kept trying to teach myself, but it never went through. There is something wrong with me. Girls DO NOT do this to me! No one does! I'M ZACH GOODE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

But Cammie. . . She's a Morgan. . . Possible one of _the_ Morgans. . .

_"There's a girl," my mother told me. "I need her."_

_"But why?" I asked. My tone gave an air of innocence, but my mind was thinking of ways to bring down the Circle using the information I was given._

_"Because she has some information, Zach!" she yelled in my face. For a second, she stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I mean, I need to talk to her, so she can tell us something about her father." Hey, she's trying to be a mother (not that I'd ever believe her)._

_"Who is she?"_

_"She's your age, and very sweet," she said, avoiding my question. "You need to bring her back to the Base."_

_"What is her name?" I asked._

_"Cameron Morgan."_

Damn it.

This is going to be one hell of a semester.

"Zach!" a voice said taking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I said stupidly.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Grant asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Let's just go to that extra Gallagher class, or whatever is was."

"Fine. I'll figure you out one day, and you'll be sorry." I laughed as we exited COW. We made our way through the halls with ease, and landed ourselves in a room that is rumored to have been an interrigation room used by Blackthorne's founder _himself_. It's a questionable theory, but thinking that it's true makes the room more welcoming for us. There wasn't much to the room: four concrete walls, high ceiling, chalkboard, no windows. Standard Blackthorne classroom. We went towards the back of the room to wait for the rest of the class. My eyes were locked on the door. So maybe I'm a _little_ obsessed with this Cammie thing, but I don't like her. No matter what anybody says!

When she came in with Ryan and Bex, Madame Dabney (her name was on the chalkboard) rushed over to them. "Looks like we have some special guests for this particular class period!" she gushed.

Cammie caught me looking at her and mouthed, _Hear that? I'm special._ I glared in return.

"Cameron, why don't you help demonstrate the dance!" Madame Dabney went on. I could see Bex was biting her lip to keep from laughing; I was doing the same thing. She took Cammie and Ryan into the middle of the classroom.

Cammie's back was to me, but somehow she managed to catch me. "Why don't I dance with Zach? Earlier he was telling me how, much he was looking forward to this class. I'm sure he'd enjoy this," she lied flawlessly. Cammie turned around. _If I'm going down, you're coming with me, _she mouthed.

My smile (along with Ryan's) dropped as I was pulled towards Cammie. She smirked as I glared at her.

"Zachary, place your right hand firmly in the center of Cameron's lower back," Madame Dabney politely ordered. I did so, reluctantly.

Everyone shuffled to find a partner. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Grant trying to talk Bex into dancing with him. He ended up with a bruised arm and partnered with Sam Bennett. Boys dancing with boys. I wish I could see, but I couldn't stop looking at Cammie. If I look away, she'll disapear. Can't have that, can we? Can we? No, no, that's silly. She can disapear _after_ class.

"Ladies," Madame Dabney started again, "you will place your right hand firmly in your partner's palm."

Cammie carefully slid her hand into mine. "Mad, Blackthorne Boy?"

Our teacher said, "We will begin with the basic box step."

"I didn't do anything wrong. You just failed to catch a _true_ pavement artist. Not the amateurs they train here." Did 'sweet' Cammie say that about my classmates?

"What do you mean?" I couldn't stop myself from asking as our feet started to move out of beat.

"I mean, I spotted ten boys yesturday lurking in shadows while I was walking in broad daylight following you." She smiled at me.

Madame Dabney announced, "Hold your partners tightly!" as she pushed me and Cammie closer together.

And then we were dancing.


	6. A Small Fight

**Who loves me?**

* * *

><p>It's only been a day since I danced with Cammie. She spends most of her time annoyong me. Lunch time rolled around, and I was sitting with Grant and Jonas. Iturned around to look for teh girls. I saw Cammie chatting with Mr. Solomon. Funny, I don't I ever pictured Joe actually having a conversation. Even with his goddaughter. I tried to read their lips (or her lips since she was handling most of the talking) and this is what I got:<p>

"It is _soo _unfair that we can only have three to a room! Only one room at Gallagher has less than four. Thats Courtney and Tina's and they only have two, because Gertrude got kicked out and Penelope had to go back to public school. If we only get three to a room it will mess everybody up! And people, who really shouldn't be roomed together, would get roomed together! Take Macey and Tina for example. Last night, I had to go into their room and pull Macey off of Tina. They were fighting so loud none of the girls got that much sleep. Of course the boys are fine, being on the other side of teh school but really! Another thing-"

"ALRIGHT!" Mr. Solomon yelled. Everyone turned to look at the two of them. Cammie pouted. "MACEY CAN ROOM WITH YOU, BAXTER AND SUTTON IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT." He quieted his voice, "Just please, Cammie, _please,_ stop talking." They both smiled. I did a double take (I think everyone did). Joseph _ Solomon smiling?

"I was also hoping to have lunch with you," Cammie pleaded. Joe just nodded and she pulled a chair up to the teacher's table. She saw me watching and stuck out her toung. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"So do you love Cammie yet?" Grant asked. I choked on my bread.

"What do you mean? I hate her."

"Such a shame, any other guy would kill to be in your position."

"What position?" I asked, intrigued that anyone could be jealous of me.

"Are you blind?" Grant asked incredulously. I quirked an eyebrow. He turned to our other friend. "Jonas, is it possible for someone to be so clueless?"

Jonas, who had been listening to us while also scribbling on his homework sheet for our next class, looked up. He squinted at me. "I guess so. He really doesn't know." He shook his head in disappointment.

"What?" I snapped.

They looked at me. "Dude, Cammie likes you."

I stared at them. "She does not." I look at Jonas, who shrugs.

"I've calculated it and if she were a normal girl, she would write _Cammie loves Zach _on the bathroom walls." I slapped my palm to my face, in an exasperated way.

"You guys are nuts. She hates me, i hate her. That's how it works." Grant rolled his eyes.

"Then why's she looking your way?" I quickly looked at the silver cup and saw Cammie and Solomon's reflection. Sure enough, they were looking at me. "Looks like Solomon has a new favorite," Grant said in a sing-songy voice. I kick him underneath the table and everyone here's a loud grunt. "Damn you kick hard!" he said in a low hiss.

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. Oh, wait. I forgot my... encounter... with Miss Cammie Morgan.

I was walking out when Cammie popped up beside me.

"Ready for class, buddy?" she asked.

"Don't call me buddy." She laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were hypersensitive. Won't happen again."

I stopped and loked at her, her blue eyes were shining. "Do you like iratating me?"

Her eyes darkened. "Yes. I like it very much." We continued to walk for a little bit. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at me, her eyes still dark. "Why don't you like me?"

"What?"

"Why don't you like me?" she asked slowly.

"I more than just 'don't like' you, Gallagher Girl." I smirked slightly. "I hate you. And you hate me."

"If I hate you, why do I hang out with you? I have friends. Why don't I just hang out with them?" My face dropped in realization. "And if _you_ hate _me_ so much, why do you put up with me?"

"To protect you."

After I said those words, I wish I hadn't. Her eyes went big and, for a minute, she stopped. She just stood there. Her hands fell to her sides and her mask was shattering. In this one moment, I realized something about Cammie that I never knew before. She put up a front, everyday, for her friends. Maybe for herself, too. She's been through much more than even some of the most experienced spies. And right now, with her bottom lip trembling, I knew she was about to express all her stress, worries, and fears. But before she ran out, she whispered two words.

"You know." And I didn't have to wonder what she meant.

_It was only a couple years ago. I was about fourteen. That's when my life changed. For the better, some would say. I might say that. Sometimes. It all depends on how you look at it. My sophomore year was the one Joseph Solomon got me into the Blackthorne Institute for Boys, where I could learn how to help people, instead of hurt them. For years, I've been helping him, feeding him information about the Circle's plan. I've also sabotaged hundreds of mission. This was the last time I'd be able to tell him._

_"Who are they after?" he asked._

_"Cameron Morgan," I answered._

_Joe looked with his intense gaze. I could see his eyes tearing up. "And what are you going to do about it?"_

_"Protect her."" By the look on his face, that's exactly what he wanted to hear. This is the last thing I'd ever be able to do for him, for Matt Morgan._

And I plan on doing it.


	7. The Mask Has Fallen

**I'm really gettin' back into the writin' mojo! LOVIN' IT! I would also like to thank all the reviewers for all my stories for makin' sure I keep writin' so y'all can keep readin!- I am _so_ southern! LOL On with the DRAMA! :o**

Let's assume you only know one thing about Cameron Ann Morgan. That thing is that she is good at disappearing. Very good. When she doesn't want to be seen, you can't see her. When she doesn't want to be found, you can't find her. There lies my dilemma. I've searched all the obvious places... before I realized she's the 'secret passage kinda girl' just like I'm a 'secret passage kinda guy.' Once I had the fact that we're alike (gag), I knew exactly where she was.

My favorite secret passage way.

* * *

><p>I looked at the girl in front of me, sitting against the wall, elbows on her knees, hands in her face. She didn't look up when I sat next to her and pulled her into me. Out of everytime I've ever seen Cammie, I know this is the only time I've ever actually <em>seen<em> her (besides that one time when we were eight).

I could've sat there forevcer, I didn't even keep track of time. Finally, Cammie sat up and wiped her eyes. "I always fall short of Dad's expectations," she said new tears falliing. I knew I should say she was wrong, say she could never let him down, but my mouth stayed closed. I knew what she needed. She had to get rid of all her insecurities, her worries and fears. She had to say them. Live them, leave them with me so she didn't have them. And I tried desperatley not to do the same. "I'm never going to be as pretty as Bex, or Macey. Even Liz has that Southern Bell thing working for her." She gave a small smile and looked at me, "But I guess we can't all be blessed with good looks." I smiled. She's feeling better.

"Listen, Cammie," I said in all seriousness,_ "The Chameleon _might have let him down _once,_ but _Cammie _could never let him down." She smiled.

"I guess Cammie is pretty special then, huh?" she asked.

"You bet she is. And I'm going to tell you a secret: You don't always have to have a cover."

"You do." Her bright blue eyes stared into my green ones.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I guess I don't really know who I am yet." She nodded slowly as if that made sense.

"Thanks, Zach." I made a mental note that she didn't call Blackthorne Boy.

"For what?" I almost laughed.

You know that moment when you know everything is going to be okay? The moment when everything goes back to normal? You know, as normal as it could get at a boys school for spies (formerly a boys school for assassins) that's filled with girls, who are also spies, and a girl, who you might-kind of-almost-maybe like, as far as you've been told, likes you and is maybe-possible as cocky as you. That moment, was when a smirk stretched across her face and she said "That is for another time, Blackthorne Boy" before disappearing for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>I didn't bother going back to the Grand Hall. Lunch was over. Hell, classes were already over. I went back to my room where I found my roommates.<p>

"Zach! Dude, where've you been all day?" Grant asked when I entered our room. I just smirked and said, "Around."

Keeping my cover.

**A little short but you have to admit, it was a pretty well written chapter! :) Til next time**

**-MC out**


	8. Love? What?

**I'm not going to apologize for not uploading. If you were in my shoes, you wouldn't make me.**

My roommates were huddled over a laptop. I didn't think much of it until I heard a familiar voice come from it.

"Hey guys," she said. I raised an eyebrow, and Grant motioned me over. I saw different views of the same room. Cammie's room. Cammie just walked in. Bex and Liz were crisscross on Bex's bed, while Macey was on hers reading a magazine (from a different view, you could see the flashcards taped on the inside).

"Where have you been?" Bex said, abandoning her worksheets.

"Around." She smirked, "With Zach." Grant elbowed me.

"Shut up!" Macey said, looking up.

"Not lying." She continued to smirk as she sat down on her bed.

"Why are your eyes red?"

Cammie looked away. "No reason."

Bex stood up and sat by Cammie. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, not meeting her friend's eyes.

"If Zach did something-" He did it again.

"It wasn't Zach's fault." Her voice was firm. She seemed a little reluctant to answer. "I was just thinking about dad… and stuff…" There was a little moment of silence before Bex and Macey said,

"So you love Zach, right?" Grant is starting to get on my nerves.

Cammie cracked a smile. "Totally. And he loves me back." Elbowed.

"SHUT UP!" Macey said again.

"What did he say?" Liz asked excitedly.

"Nothing," Cammie said in a 'duh' voice. "Guys don't _say_ things like that. Except… you know who." She smirked again.

"Then how do you know," Liz asked.

"Girl's intuition."

"Okay, okay. So what's your plan, hotshot?" Macey asked.

"I don't plan. Remember Josh?" Her roommates rolled their eyes.

Bex pointed out, "You got caught."

"But it was fun! You should have seen Joe – Mr. Solomon's face when he was yelling at me! He was so pissed!"

"Well, he _did _almost get killed," Liz said quietly.

"Josh didn't mean to hurt anyone. He just didn't know what he was getting into." She smiled. "He said that to me last semester."

"And I'm sure it was a sweet moment that _he doesn't remember!"_ Bex said, harshly.

Cammie made a face. "You guys are being awfully judgey today."

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Macey said. "You don't know when to quit."

"I was just having some fun," she said, defensively. Defensive?

"Yeah? Was that it?" Bex pushed.

"Well… I kind of… fell in love, I guess." Cammie looked down.

"And you're over that, right?" Grant was about to elbow me before I grabbed his arm and pushed him to the floor.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT?" I yelled. He tried to swipe my feet, but I jumped. I kicked his gut and he made a loud grunting noise. We continued to fight for thirty more seconds. I ended up under Grant and he was about to punch me.

"GUYS!" Jonas yelled. We looked at the screen and saw Cammie leaving her room.


	9. Dangg

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"I couldn't hear over you two." I dropped down with a sigh.

No way could I act like nothing happened. Not when I only got half of a story. Here's what I was interested in: Josh, Solomon, pissed, killed, JOSH, love. Really? How can I go to sleep with those words swirly around my mind? I don't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up, I felt just as tired as last night.

I was dreading to see Cammie even more than usual. For starters, I was afraid I would blurt out all the questions I had about what happened last semester. And the… other thing she said about me… You know, that she loved me? How was I supposed to pretend I didn't hear that? I put on my uniform absentmindedly. Somehow I managed to go through my whole routine and was ready to go before either of my roommates. Not waiting for them, I walked slowly down to the breakfast hall. When I got there, I saw Macey, Bex and Liz sitting in their usual spots. No Cammie. I went to them.

"Hey, guys. Where's Cammie?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

They exchanged glances. "We don't know," Bex finally answered. "Haven't seen her since last night." My brows furrowed.

"She got really mad at us and left," Macey said.

"She didn't come back last night," added Liz.

"What happened?" I asked, even though I already knew (halfway knew, but still).

Bex and Macey looked down at the table. Liz stared at them before turning back to me. "Well… It's kind of personal…" She looked like she wanted me to understand, but didn't want to be the school gossip.

I think I just gave myself an idea.

I told them I had to go and scanned the hall. Easily, I found Tina Walters, gossip extraordinaire. I put on my sexiest smirk and made my way to her. I sat next to her. She looked pleasantly surprised. I flicked my hair, and her heart beat quickened. If Cam loves me so much, how come that doesn't happen to her?

"Hey, Tina," I said casually.

"Hi, Zach," she said. Note: during this whole conversation, I found little hints at flirting, nothing major. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about Cammie."

She smiled. "I'll do better." She leaned forward and lowered her voice considerably. "10 PM. Foyer. There will be information."

I blinked. Gossip shouldn't be that serious. But I guess it's not just gossip, huh? Something must have happened that's really good. EVEN FOR A SPY SCHOOL. "Um… thanks?"

"So…" Tina's face took on a sly smile. "Why do you want to know about Cammie?"

I smirked and shook my head, standing up. "Goodbye, Tina."

I heard her say, "Can't blame a girl for trying," as I walked away.


	10. What Happened!

If I wasn't a spy, I would've been shaking with anticipation all day. But I am. So I just gave off my usual cocky attitude. Cammie still hasn't shown up. I haven't gotten worried yet. There's not really anywhere she could have gone. She'll turn up.

Ten rolled around and I snuck into the foyer. A manila folder was waiting for me. I listened closely for whoever left it here. After a moment of silence, I gingerly picked up the folder and tucked it into my jacket. Surprisingly, it was really cold here at night.

I started making it back to my room when I heard shuffling and light groaning. I glanced around. I cursed myself silently for going down this hallway, one with no passages. The noise was from someone behind me so I sped up a little to get around the corner. The footsteps were dragged out too much. Whoever it is must be dazed or something. The groans were light—it was a girl. Once I made it around the corner, I waited two seconds before I looked back.

Cammie. It was Cammie. I rushed to her side as she was about to fall. She looked like she got run over ten times by a truck and then thrown off a building. Cuts were on her face and arms. She wasn't walking on her left foot, so I assumed it was at least sprained. Her hair was tangled and bruises were staring to form. My blood started to boil. I don't know where she went to day, but she's never going there again. I swear I'll kill the mother fucker that did this to Cammie.

"Mmm," Cammie groaned. Her eye looked a little black and swollen as she opened it and looked at me. "Zach?"

"Yeah, Cam. I'm here. Are you okay?" I asked while I tried to get her walking. It pained me every time she grunted in pain from her ankle.

"I don't know," she said so quietly I barely heard. "Ow." I stopped walking. This wasn't going to work. I carefully scooped her up in my warms and started to take her to her room. Her arms went around my neck to keep her steady. Her head started to droop. I imagine she'd be exhausted. It didn't take long before we were at her door.

I kicked the door. No answer. I kicked it a little harder. As I was about to kick it a third time, it swung open.

"Cammie, you better be here to-" Bex immediately stopped talking as she saw us.

"Holy shit! Cammie!" Macey cried, coming to the doorway.

"What happened?" Liz was already in tears.

"I don't know," I answered, "but I sure as hell am going to find out.


End file.
